tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Rowan Autumn-Arrow (Legend of Nirn)
Personality Unlike most Nords, Rowan isn't inherently mistrusting of outsiders. Considering how a lot of Nords judge strangers on their looks and race. Rowan is a bit more tolerant. He is, however like most Nords: Proud and honourable, even after he was transformed into the first ever Nord-Mer. He still maintained most of his personality. He isn't an idiot but neither is he a scholar. He has been regarded as dumb more then once for his timide nature, he isn't really witty or cheeky. neither is he sarcastic or ill-humoured. He's just overall really nice. Or at least... tries to be. He has, however, no difficulties dispatching people he thinks will do him or his loved ones harm. Biography Was the oldest of three. brought up all his life in The Rift he had always dreamed seeing and exploring the world, like his father. Who by the way had settled down and started a small fishery, just outside the Plankside of the City. He was too young to remember the Dragon Crisis from 201. To his dissapointment. His father told him, that the Dragonborn did indeed visit Riften for some time. A true adventurer at heart. This made Rowan even more destined to venture out on his own. His younger brother Sterk, was happy in Riften and was always wanted to join the thieves guild, however, he wasn't very bright and did not see the guild memebers used him. He drank and started to behave like them, to great dissapointment to his Parents, whom were most proud on Kona, Rowan's younger sister. She was born with a silver tongue and destined to become a succesfull merchant. Much later in life he was tricked by Herma Mora into becoming a mer, granting him the life and insight of one. He wasn't a Nord no more but neither was he a conventional mer. Family Tree The Family tree of the Autumn-Arrows can be found back to all they way into the second era all through the history of The Rift in Skyrim. Funny enough, the name Rowan seems to return more than once, however the first Autumn-Arrow was born in 2E 576. A Nord who fought for the Ebonheart Pact during the interregnum. His name was Eirikur and was the founder of the name Autumn-Arrow. Much later in the family line, in 3E 413, the first 'Rowan' was born, and the latest in the line was born 4E 200 However they have never numbered themselves as their names are spread across such long stretches of time it doesn't really matter. The most revered member of the family line is Fire, Fire Autumn-Arrow. Born in 3E 241 he was the one that saved the Rift from the wicked necromancer Ferandus Ferrerno who tried to sink Riften into Lake Honrich by means of powerful dark magic. Luckely Fire was had been given the bracelets of Geldwin. Powerful bracelets that look like they are made of hide and leather, but they are powerfull artefacts that can resist almost any magic attack, or reduce it's damage significantly. Tales tell about how Fire struck down the necromancer with a silver burning arrow, just when he was just about to lift the entire city into the sky. Riften thanked him for his bravery and the Jarl, Vikthor Law-Giver promised that as long as his line would be on the Throne of the Rift, they will protect and honour the Autumn-Arrows to the ends of time. Autumn-Arrow estate was made. A house that sadly does not stand anymore, not after the great destruction of Riften in 4E 129 where, after a fiery civil war against the (false) Jarl, Hosgunn Crossed-Daggers, most of the city was destroyed. Including the Autumn-Arrow estate. In the fight Felaria Autumn Arrow died, grandmother to Heppni Autumn-Arrow. A shadow was tossed over the family. But not everything was lost. The Law-Giver line, who was believed to be completely extinct by Crossed-Daggers endured aswell, and showed pity on the Autumn-Arrows by giving them another house. This time, much smaller. Since Crossed-Daggers' poor money control led the city into poverty, and not much could be spared for the Family, but they didn't really mind. It was better than nothing. Heppni Autumn-Arrow, father to Rowan Autumn-Arrow the II was the first Autumn-Arrow that ventured outside of The Rift to see and explore the rest of Tamriel. This hadn't been done by any family member since Rowan the II, who ventured down to Cyrodiil and brought back many tales to tell, about how, gates of Oblvion itself had come down, and the Assassination of Uriel Septim VII. But it was Heppni that ventured to Highrock and Hammerfell. he brought back tales of the Derinni Tower, of a treasure he had found and hidden there. And the Alik'r desert he traversed. When he came back to Riften he married a woman named Sigur who then recieved three children. two boys Rowan and Sterk, and one girl, Kona. Legend of Nirn 'The adventure begins' When Rowan was 15 he had packed all his things and was ready to venture out into the world. His father didn't agree with it. He had seen what was out there and was worried he would lose his son. So they had an argument. Rowan eventually left without his Father's permission, he also took with him the Family bow, silver sword and the Bracelets of Geldwin. It still pains him he had left them behind in such a state and haunts Rowan to this very day. three years later he met a Dark Elf (Eilonwyn Hallison) and Breton (Nish 'the twitch') outside of Whiterun. He asked if he could join their company and they agreed. Riding along with them for a short spell before again venturing off alone. Now, much more efficient with the Bow and Sword as he was before he survived on hunting animals and selling thier skin. He slowely made his way across tamriel and eventually ended up in North-East Cyrodiil. The First time outside of Skyrim. It was there he again met with the Dark Elf and the Breton. Eilonwyn and Nish. Only now they had a much bigger company. or at least that's what he learned when he helped them escape from an evil mage that held Fort Farragut. He then decided to stay with them indefinitely. He even attended their wedding in Cheydinhal. Together with the Companionship they set out to defeat Vidron, a wicked mage that held the entire eastern empire in his grip from a Fortress on Vvardenfell in Morrowind. (read: The Second battle of Red Mountain). After the defeat and the many deaths of his friends and allies, Rowan decided he had enough of Adventure and went back to Riften. Only to discover in Horror that his family was murdered by his own Brother. Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin 'Depressive times' He tracked him down and eventually killed his own brother in rage. After that he fell into a life of vices and drinking. His house was foreclosed upon. not that it mattered, most valuables were stolen by the thieves guild. He had to settle into a Plankside house, at Ratway level. He found work as cole shoveler in the new Black Briar Factory that had been built and just clinged unto life as he saw Riften and his life fall into decay. Until. only recently, 10 years later, he met a mysterious woman named Gwendolynn. She promised him power and wealth, and all he desired. Rowan in his sunken state was all ears. She presented him with, The Ring of Boethiah. A powerfull deadric artefact that gave the wearer near deadric prince-like powers. Rowan hasitated at first but when he was then fired from his work and tossed out. He submitted and put it on. His heart grew black, his body, powerful. His cunning, twice that. But after a reasonable amount of time with the ring, he, the true Rowan started to free himself again from the tyranny of the Ring. Eventually overpowering it and getting rid of it. He still has no idea of the horrors he has cast on other people, whilst he was under influence, but once more he was a free Nord. After a short spell wandering alone, he met up with old member: Manja of the Companionship that destroyed Vidron. Happy to see a familiar face again they decide to stick together. Eventually, Manja will save Rowan's life two times, once after a brutal robbery and the other after Gwendolynn, the agent of Boethiah attacks Rowan from breaking his oath with the deadric prince. After that second attack, the Nord remembered what he had done under the influence of boethiah. Horrified by this he abandoned his companion as he now seeks a life of solitude. 'Life at sea' Eventually, Rowan manages to find comfort and shelter with an old seadog and his first mate in Windhelm. Hungry, thirsty and exhausted the Nord realised that he wouldn't make it far if he kept aimlessly going around Skyrim looking for food and doing low paying oddjobs. Luckily for him though, The captain (as he liked to be called) and Bjornalf, the first mate, gladly welcomed him aboard their Drakkar, the Mjolnir. Settled with a job and a steady income, Rowan travelled the seas with his fellow Nords for six months, in which he discovered most of the beauties and tropical gems of the abecean sea. But, sadly for Rowan it wouldn't last. Only just after having senses of homesick and starting to miss Manja more than just a friend. War was upon them. Being settled on Stros m'kai when the no-fire pact was broken by the empire, the drakkar tried to escape from the High elven invasion galleons. Sadly they were mistaken as a spy ship and sunk. Only Rowan survived. barely. 'Hermaeus Mora's fate' After Rowan seemed to be left for dead on the open seas of Tamriel, he simply appeared to have landed on one of the Summerser Isles. A part of the ship still strongly clamped in his hand. Upon his awakening on the island he was immedialty noticed by one of the Firsthold guards. Who proceeded to escort his suspected spy to the Magistrate of the city, Londril. Rowan was absolutely amazed by the beauty of the Island, and espcially, the Royal gardens. Eventually though, they arrive at the palace where Londril declares Rowan a guest of the City. However he would need to remain there until the war was be over. Rowan protested as he was sorely against spending years on the summerset Isles, he wanted to go home, to skyrim. To Manja ... Who he realised to have more than "friendly" feelings for. Destined to get back to the mainland, Rowan pled with the magistrate to soften his sentence. Except Londril would not be easily persueded to drop his order so quickly, he did however agree with the idea that Rowan wanted to know what was going on in the mainland aka what happened to Manja in his six moth absence. Londril agreed to give Rowan a quick look at mainland tamriel by means of getting the knowledge from Apocrypha. Hermaeus Mora's sphere of existance. A bold measure perhaps but Rowan didn't seem to have many options, and his curiousity was killing him. driven mad by love so to speak. The Nord was then pointed at the temple of First Hold where the priest of Herma-Mora would guide him. Once that had happened Rowan was for the first time in his life transported to Oblivion. Once there he fell for Hermaeus Mora's mindgames, starving him into faith, into hope. Eventually Rowan, after being lost for hours in the library of forbidden knowledge still hadn't found what he had been looking for and lost his black book to return back to Summerset or the Real World. It was at this weak moment the Deadric Prince appeared to him and mocked him for his foolishness. After some time though, the deadric prince gave the answer he was looking for. "Where was Manja?" It appeared that Manja had been taken by an evil sorceress along with Nepht Delressi, to a sort of cottage. Shocked by this information Rowan became even more restless to get back home. Herma-Mora noticed... And offered him a deal to transport him back to Manja, the women he loved. He tricked Rowan into accepting the gift he once had destined for the first Nords landing on Skyrim. Elven blood. In the legends of the Skaal was once told that Herma-Mora tried to trick Ysgramor in becoming an elf. Rowan however was ever so susceptible and before he knew it he got a lot more than he barganed for. His ears grew long and tapered and his eyes enlarged and sharpened. He had become a new Race, Herma-Mora's elven race. A Nord-Elf. After the transformation, Rowan was sent back to Cyrodiil, also escaping his custody on Summerset at the same time. Though, he wondered if it was worth the price. 'Doomed to wander Nirn alone.' After a brief period of trying to adapt back into normal life, the new mer noticed it could never be. He was an outcast, and would be for how ever long a mer's life lasted. Trivia * This character exists in an alternative universe, where he walked an entirely different path * First character of the Retrorifficman Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:Warriors